


It's Always Been You

by Sunshine_boyhobi



Series: Neo Culture Parenting [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Much fun, Omega Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Post Mpreg, References to Abortion, Romance, Secret Relationship, Yay tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_boyhobi/pseuds/Sunshine_boyhobi
Summary: “Jaehyun I can’t do this anymore. You either love me or you don't ”“Hyung I …….. “ he whimperedJohnny and Jaehyun's relationship has always been a secret. It was simple. However, something occurs which will change the lives of the two forever.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Neo Culture Parenting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941901
Comments: 43
Kudos: 271





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !!!! Welcome to my story. This is my first NCT fanfic and first attempt at writing for AO3 haha . I hope you enjoy it. This story is inspired by the Glamour friendship interview where Johnny and Jaehyun were paired up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Jaehyun fight. 
> 
> Jaehyun discovers something that will change his life.

_“Jaehyun I can’t do this anymore. You either love me or you don't ”_

_“Hyung I …….. “ he whimpered_

  
  
  


_Johnny paced around the room trying to keep calm. But in reality his heart was breaking inside. Jaehyun promised. He promised that they would come clean to the company about their relationship. The two would finally, after so long, be a couple. Out in the open, happy. Happy. What was the meaning of that word ? Johnny didn't know any more. Happiness was being with Jaehyun. Happiness was loving Jaehyun. Happiness was Jaehyun. But not anymore. Johnny felt empty inside. The one person he always thought would love him, was changing his mind._

  
  
  


_The scent of bitter coffee was suffocating, and could be sensed throughout the dorm. Johnny didn’t get this upset often, so when he did, it was supremely obvious. No one dared speak. The scent of distraught alpha had everyone on tenterhooks._

  
  


_Johnny felt lost. He felt like he was floating in a pitch black abyss. Like he was running through a forest with no ending. He felt like all of the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He had, scrap that, still does, love Jaehyun with all his heart. Sure he had dated various girls and guys while in highschool, but no one has ever come close to the love he has for Jung Jaehyun._

  
  


_Johnny snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to face Jaehyun. Tears were streaming down his beautiful face. How did they get here? They were happy just yesterday. Happy, there was that word again. He slowly made his way over to the bed where Jaehyun was sitting. For a taller omega, Jaehyun looked so small, so vulnerable, so fragile. Like he would break at any second. Even though Johnny was mad, he hated seeing Jaehyun like that._

_“Hey.. Jae it’s okay , shhh, it’s okay, it's okay.” Johnny sat on the bed beside him, holding him close as he sobbed. This was so unlike Jaehyun. Before, an argument like this would consist of a screaming match. But the omega’s hormones were in whack, and he couldn’t control the tears currently falling down his face._

  
  


_After what felt like an eternity, Jaehyun’s sobs turned to hiccups. “Ugh, I’m sorry.” he murmured , drying his eyes. “I don't know why I’m so emotional these days.” he mumbled into Johnny’s shoulder. “It’s okay Jae, it's okay.” he whispered, running his fingers through Jaehyun's wavy hair._

  
  


_The pair sat in silence. Jaehyun leaned his head on Johnny’s shoulder, instantly feeling at ease. Johnny’s rich coffee scent was so soothing and calming. He felt completely peaceful, forgetting the argument that had just occurred in the small dormitory bedroom. The omega was unaware that he was slowly descending into a well earned sleep._

_After what felt like an eternity, Johnny looked down at his shoulder, where Jaehyun was sleeping peacefully. He carried the shorter male bridal style over to the other side of the bed, and laid him gently under the covers. The omega looked so serene, so beautiful. Johnny’s heart ached. He was flooded with the memories of the argument that had just occurred._

_Johnny took a blanket from the press and made his way to the living area to sleep on the couch, as Jaehyun was currently in his bed. The entire dorm was silent. The other members had tiptoed off to bed without a sound. As soon as his head hit the pillow of the uncomfortable couch, tears began to stream down his face. His whole body was wracked with sobs. His heart smashed into a million pieces, completely and utterly broken. His entire world was crashing down. Johnny cried himself to sleep that night. He felt more alone than he ever had before. What he would give to laying beside Jaehyun, holding him close, inhaling his sweet caramel scent._

  
  
  


_The following morning Jaehyun woke up alone, fully clothed in Johnny's bed. However, the alpha was nowhere to be seen. The memory of last night’s events weighed heavily on Jaehyun’s mind as he hauled himself out of bed, ready for another day of practice. Just as he was about to leave the room, his stomach revolted and the omega found himself sprinting to the bathroom. He made it just in time, emptying the contents into the porcelain bowl. Just when he thought it was safe to stand up and exit the bathroom, the urge to be sick returned, and Jaehyun found himself back at square one._

_After a further 10 minutes, Jaehyun felt better, and managed to make it to dance practice on time. For the rest of the day he felt completely fine. However, the same urge to be sick returned once again the following morning. Jaehyun and Johnny had not spoken since their argument, giving each other space. The omega missed him like crazy, missed his soft touch._

_After a fourth day of getting sick, Jaehyun began to realise something was not right. Nonetheless, he was not the only person to notice. Jungwoo had been silently observing Jaehyun’s behaviours over the last couple of days._

_“Hyung, that's the fourth day you've been sick, please let me take you to a doctor.” The younger omega pleaded, concern evident in his soft voice._

_“No, Jungwoo seriously I’m fine. Don't worry, I just have a stomach bug. That's it. It’ll be fine in a day or two.” Jaehyun responded. But after a further two days, the nausea did not subside. It actually worsened, and Jungwoo virtually dragged the older omega to the small doctor’s clinic he attended._

_It was a small, clean building with about four doctors onsite. Perfect for a discreet appointment involving an idol. There were pictures of people smiling happily on the wall, and magazines dotted around the waiting room. Jaehyun took a seat while Jungwoo whispered to the receptionist quietly._

_After about 20 minutes, one of the doctors emerged. She was a kind middle-aged beta, Jaehyun presumed. “Jung Jaehyun” she called brightly, leading the two omegas into her office._

_“Hello, my name is Doctor Park, nice to meet you both.” She gave them both a bright smile, a warm comforting one. Like what a mother would give their child. Jaehyun immediately felt at ease. “Okay Jaehyun, can you tell me why you are here today?” Doctor Park continued, looking directly at the taller omega._

_She listened intently while Jaehyun explained his symptoms from the past week. From the nausea, to the emotional imbalances. When Jaehyun was finished speaking she had a sneaky suspicion as to what might be wrong. “Okay Jaehyun, I’m going to draw some blood, and then also we will need a urine sample. That should be able to determine what is wrong.” Jaehyun nodded slowly._

_The tests were conducted quickly, however, the wait felt like an eternity. Jaehyun’s mind kept racing, he was worried about the results. He had believed that this was a simple stomach bug, but this was clearly not the case._

_After a further 15 minutes, Doctor Kim re-entered the room, smile as bright as ever. Jungwoo held Jaehyun’s hand gently while she read the chart. The following words she uttered were the last ones Jaehyun ever wanted to hear…._

_“Congratulations Jaehyun, you’re pregnant.”_

  
  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the prologue I hope you all enjoyed it :) Follow me on twitter for updates and stuff @sunshineboyhobi
> 
> Stay healthy and happy everyone !!!!
> 
> Alex xx


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Johnny's early days as an idol and how his relationship with Jaehyun began
> 
> The events leading up to "the fight" are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !!! This is chapter one , I hope you enjoy. Also I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story !!!! I truly appreciate it !! I found this chapter difficult to write, but I am proud of the finished product! 
> 
> Enjoy !!

It had been four days since the fight, and Johnny kept replaying the events over and over in his head. The pair had barely uttered two words to each other since then, and it upset Johnny a lot. Why must it be like this ? Anytime anything good comes his way, the universe always finds a way of fucking it up. 

Why wasn't he allowed to be happy? Why weren't they allowed to be happy ? Johnny pondered those questions as he lay in his bed alone. The faint smell of caramel still existed in the room. Johnny simultaneously felt calm and saddened. All he wanted was to hold his omega in his arms. 

As he attempted to fall asleep, Johnny thought back to his early days as a trainee , and how he fell in love with Jaehyun. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


When Johnny first auditioned for SM he imagined it being a fun and exciting experience. He dreamt of becoming a star , performing all over the world for large crowds. People chanting his name, the fans fawning over him. Looking back, Johnny couldn’t help but laugh at how naïve he had been at eighteen. 

The reality was quite different. After Johnny successfully passed the auditions, he was inducted into a programme called SM Rookies. This was a grueling process, and Johnny never felt more alone. 

The days were exhaustive, and every night Johnny would collapse into bed, wondering why he decided to become an idol in the first place. Even though he had a good grasp of Korean, his brain still had to absorb the rapid fire Hangul that was being sent his way. 

He was exhausted physically and mentally, and was seriously considering throwing in the towel altogether, and just returning to Chicago. He missed his family and friends, and maybe this idol life wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. He felt like he didn’t fit in among the other rookies, the beautiful talented Kim Doyoung, dancer extraordinaire Dong Sicheng, or even the loud charismatic Ten Lee. 

Johnny felt like a tiny fish in a wide ocean. So small and insignificant. After training with the group for an extended period of time, he found himself becoming more comfortable with the other rookies, and even became friends with some. In particular with a small aspiring rapper known as Mark Lee. He was Canadian, and Johnny found himself becoming fast friends with the younger boy. He felt like he could finally breathe again. 

  
  
  


At one point Johnny was invited to train with a group called EXO to see if he would be a good fit. However, EXO was an already established group, which added further pressure on Johnny to make it work. The group had just lost three members, and Johnny being added in created a rift. 

Don’t get him wrong, the EXO boys were nice, but they were their own group, and Johnny felt like he was intruding. He didn’t fit with the group. He was an outsider , he didn’t belong.

Johnny had just started to find himself , and was developing a bond with the Rookies . And now that was gone . 

However after training with the EXO boys for a short time it became clear that he wasn’t the right fit , and was moved back to training with the Rookies for a new group related to Neo Culture Technology or NCT. It would feature members of the existing NCT U , and would be called NCT 127. 

  
  


And right in the middle of this new group was Jung Jaehyun . The moment Johnny laid eyes on him he was completely infatuated. Jaehyun was undoubtedly beautiful , and Johnny could feel himself falling for the man already . 

But he was an enigma . Nobody really knew a lot about him , except for he liked to work out and spoke good English . He was quiet , and kept to himself , rarely getting involved in the chaos that the other members engaged in . 

But when Jaehyun got up on that stage it was as if he transformed. His whole personality shifted. He exuded talent and confidence. Johnny was completely enamoured by the younger man. He could feel himself falling in love. 

And as time went on, and the two became closer, Johnny felt himself fall deeper and deeper. He wanted to shout and scream from the rooftops how much he was in love with Jung Jaehyun. They began to hang out together, and Jaehyun even featured in a couple of episodes of Johnny’s Communication Centre, or JCC, his new vlog series.

Johnny was the first person that Jaehyun properly opened up to, something that the alpha was extremely grateful for. The shorter male had never done that with any of the other members. Not in the same way as he did with Johnny. He spoke candidly of his social anxieties, and his fears in life, and of his frayed relationship with his father. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

Things continued as normal until one day it happened. It was after a performance in Osaka, Yuta’s hometown. Everyone was on cloud nine , as the whole concert had been a resounding success. It was one of the most magical nights of the group’s lives. 

The two were walking behind the rest of the members , completely oblivious to their surroundings. And then it happened , Johnny spotted a tiny corridor , completely hidden from view . 

He grabbed Jaehyun and led him into the corridor , embracing him in a kiss . Johnny could not feel more proud of himself for finally plucking up the courage to kiss Jaehyun. However, he did not expect the omega to push him away. The two stared at each other, Johnny completely taken aback by Jaehyun’s actions. 

But, it was as if Johnny could almost see Jaehyun say fuck it, and the omega reciprocated the kiss. 

“I didn’t think you liked me like that hyung” Jaehyun breathed as they continued kissing. 

“Of course I did Jae, but I was afraid of messing up what we had. I didn’t want to ruin things between us” The taller man responded. 

Johnny was on cloud nine. Here he was kissing Jaehyun, finally, after wanting this for so long. The omega looked ethereal looking up at him, dimples on full display. And time seemed to stop. It was just Johnny and Jaehyun, finally confessing to one another. And Johnny wished it could be like this forever. 

  
  


Soon after that coveted night 18 months ago, Jaehyun began to sneak into Johnny’s room after the other members had gone to bed. And the two were happy. Just content with being together, even if it was in secret. Jaehyun was the one, and Johnny couldn’t deny it. 

They were hopelessly in love. And it was not hard to notice this, as the other members caught on to the secret relationship. It was hard at first, but they soon got into a routine, and it became manageable. Despite this, at the back of Johnny’s mind he wondered how long he would be able to tolerate a relationship of this nature. 

Not long it would seem. 

  
  
  


The two were laying in bed one night, the omega’s head resting on Johnny’s chest. It was peaceful, domestic, and Johnny wished it would last forever. Just the two of them. 

“Jaehyun, let's tell the company about our relationship. If they know, then we won’t have to be so secretive all the time. And if something happened they could help us.” 

The younger man looked up at him panickedly. “N..no. Why would you say that hyung, they would forbid us or force us to tell the fans. I can’t go through more scrutiny . It’s too painful.” 

Johnny knew how hard Jaehyun had been working to come out of his shell , and on his shyness. But some of the fans were ruthless, and targeted Jaehyun.It hurt Johnny to his core to see people speak of his omega that way, and how deeply it affected the younger male. It may not look like it, but Jaehyun was a very sensitive person. This resulted in the omega completely reverting back into his shell, undoing all his hard work. 

So he dropped it. 

  
  


Until it became too hard to ignore. 

“Jae, I’m tired of this. The sneaking around, the denial of our relationship. We have been doing this for nearly two years. And it’s exhausting. All I want is for us to be together. For us to be happy. Can we please just tell the company ?” 

Johnny was frustrated. The two had snuck off to his room with the intention of relaxing after a long day of training. They had a comeback fast approaching, and everyone was exhausted and on edge. 

“ Hyung, no. We already spoke about this. You know why I have my reservations. I'm scared.” the smaller male whispered. 

_ “You either love me or you don’t.” _

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter one I hope you all enjoyed it !! We will see more from Jaehyun in the next chapter. Also I made a twitter account , Yay!! come follow me @sunshineboyhobi for updates, moodboards or simply if you just want to chat !!!
> 
> Stay happy and healthy everyone !
> 
> Alex xx


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see another flashback, and some insights into Jaehyun's frame of mind.
> 
> Reality hits for Jaehyun. 
> 
> He tells Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!! Here is chapter 2, where we learn more about Jaehyun and his mindset. I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story. I truly appreciate it. Also there is some smut at the start of the chapter (It's my first time writing it hahaha) . 
> 
> Enjoy :)

_ “Fuck hyung , I need you” Jaehyun whimpered. _

  
  
  


He was lying splayed out in the middle of the bed, sweating and crying out in pain. The group was currently on a European tour, and London was the current stop. However, Jaehyun had gone into a spontaneous heat.

Not much is known about what causes these, except that they can occur at random points, even when one is not due. 

Jaehyun knew he was fucked when the room felt suffocatingly humid, but none of the other members were affected. He managed to make it throughout the rest of the day without losing control. It was extremely difficult, but Jaehyun was proud of the way he handled it.

  
  
  


Jaehyun was not your typical omega. He was tall, strong and muscular. He had a deep raspy voice and an intense gaze. He did not have the soft gentle look that the other omega members such as Doyoung or Jungwoo did. 

He never wanted to be an omega. It was drilled into him from a young age by his father that “Jung men are always alphas. That is always how it has been and always will be”

Imagine the outrage when Jaehyun went into heat instead of a rut when he presented. His father was absolutely livid. He was a hyper-traditional alpha that believed men should be the strong alphas going out to work, and the women small docile omega housewives. 

After that Jaehyun’s already strained relationship with his father only worsened. Names such as the “little bitch” and “sissy” became commonplace. After he left to become an idol trainee , Jaehyun cut off all ties with his family. 

  
  


Johnny slowly entered the hotel room slowly, making his way over to the bed. The scent of caramel permeated the air like the sweetest dessert. It was clearly obvious that the omega was in heat. 

“What do you need omega?” the taller man inquired, overwhelmed by the thick scent in the air. If Johnny wasn’t careful his alpha would take over.

“N..need you alpha. H..hurts” he whimpered. 

Now normally Jaehyun would hate how submissive and dependent he sounded, but in that moment it couldn’t be helped. He needed relief. He needed his alpha. He needed Johnny. 

Johnny could see the beginnings of a nest being formed out of his old clothes, as he moved closer to the bed, and Jaehyun. He sat beside the omega, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. 

  
  


Within seconds, the couple were ripping their clothes off, while kissing each other passionately. 

After a further minute of kissing the taller male moved to leaving a collection of dark angry bruises along the omega’s neck and defined torso. He gently removed Jaehyun’s boxers, knowing how sensitive the omega was during heat. 

“What is it you want my omega? You need alpha’s help?”

“Yes please alpha , need you so badly” Jaehyun, murmured. He was in full blown heat now. The scent of arousal, and caramel coffee was suffocating. Slick was running down the omega’s legs as he begged for relief.

After further preparation, the alpha pushed his length in, groaning as he bottomed out. The omega gasped as he felt the rush 

  
  


“Fuck, well done my omega you are doing so well already. Alpha is proud” he whispered. The alpha began thrusting slowly, taking extra care not to hurt Jaehyun in any way. 

Jaehyun gasped in pleasure at each thrust. The relief he felt was immense. Time seemed to stop. It was just Johnny and Jaehyun. No idols, no fame, no SM entertainment. Just two boys in love. 

“Faster.. Please alpha, need more” The omega moaned.

And that was all Johnny needed. His thrusts became faster, less controlled. 

“Y..yes, just like that”

After some more thrusts, Johnny could feel himself getting close. He continued with his deep thrusting, and finally hitting his climax, knot expanding as he came inside the omega. 

The omega moaned at the sensation, orgasm washing over his whole body. It was euphoric. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Jaehyun, Jaehyun did you hear me ?” a faraway voice called his name. 

“I’m sorry what?” he responded, snapping out of his thoughts. He was back in Korea, in the doctor’s office, both she and Jungwoo looking at him worriedly. He had completely zoned out after she had told them the news. 

“Did you say pregnant?” Jaehyun asked, voice so quiet it was barely a whisper. Deep down he already knew the answer, the symptoms he had been experiencing over the past week made complete sense. 

“Yes, your hCG levels put you around 11 weeks.” she responded slowly, sensing that the omega was distressed. 

Shit. He is pregnant. He, Jung Jaehyun is having a baby. What would the members say? What would the company say? What would the fans say? And Johnny. His love, What would Johnny say?

Would he be happy, sad or mad? Would he make him get rid of the baby? Would he leave him? No. That's not like Johnny at all. But still the negative thoughts flooded his mind. 

Jaehyun didn’t realise he had zoned out again until Jungwoo had gently taken his hand. Any other time he would have pulled his hand away, but in that moment it was so comforting and reassuring. 

He left the doctor’s office with a prescription for vitamins, and he was to return a week later for another appointment. The pair walked in silence, until Jungwoo piped up with the question that plagued Jaehyun’s mind. 

“Are you going to tell Johnny-hyung?” 

  
  


* * *

Jaehyun paced around the room that evening. He was terrified. He was going to tell Johnny about the pregnancy. He was nervous, the pair had barely spoken to each other since the fight. But he decided that he wasn’t going to keep secrets from the alpha. 

It wasn’t fair. 

The alpha traipsed into the room after a long day of training. The group had a comeback soon, and it was exhausting. All he wanted to do was to jump into bed and sleep. 

“Hey what are you doing in here?” Johnny spoke, softly and with no ill intent. 

“Hyung I, I need to talk to you. ” the omega answered. Shit. No going back now Jaehyun. 

“Okay sure what's up” 

Jaehyun crossed the room, until he was directly in front of Johnny. This was it. He was going to tell him. He looked up into the alpha’s warm honey-brown eyes. He felt at ease. He could do this. 

The omega took Johnny’s hand, and placed it on his stomach, where their baby was nestled. Jaehyun still hadn’t decided what he was going to do. The doctor had explained his options to him at the appointment, but it was all so overwhelming. But with Johnny at his side he knew he’d be okay. 

Johnny’s eyes widened in realisation .

“I’m pregnant.” the omega responded. This was the first time he had said it out loud. And it suddenly made it far more real. This was actually happening. 

“Y..you are?” was all that came out of Johnny’s mouth. For once the alpha was lost for words. 

“Yeah, about 11 weeks.”

Johnny’s face lit up with a smile, but it quickly diminished. He didn’t know what the omega’s plans were. If he even wanted to keep the baby. 

“What do you want to do? Do you want to keep the baby?. He asked quietly. Johnny wanted so badly for him to say yes. The alpha adored kids and always dreamed of having his own someday. 

“ No. Yes . I don’t know” Jaehyun cried out, tears rolling down his face as all the emotions of the day finally flooded his system. 

Johnny held the omega close as he sobbed. He breathed in the sweet caramel scent, now accompanied by the fresh scent of baby powder. 

“It’s okay Jae” 

_ “We will figure this out together”  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter two !! I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts!!!! Also come follow me on twitter @sunshineboyhobi !!!
> 
> Stay happy and healthy everyone.
> 
> Alex xx


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun and Johnny visited the doctor 
> 
> The famous glamour interview is filmed 
> 
> Jaehyun ponders his future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !!!
> 
> Here is chapter three I hope you all enjoy it !! I quite like this chapter . Also thank you to everyone who has been reading my story I truly appreciate it. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

A week had passed and the pair had yet to decide on the future of the baby. Jaehyun had eventually decided against having an abortion. And even though it was the omega’s decision, Johnny could not help but feel a little relieved. 

However, the question still remained on whether the couple would keep the child, or give it up for adoption. The alpha had vowed to stick by Jaehyun during this confusing and frankly quite terrifying time. Even in what could be a potential heartbreak, seeing his child being given away to somebody else. Johnny didn’t think he would be able to accept it, knowing his child was out there, being raised by somebody else. But he would have to live with it. 

In the meantime, here he was sitting in the waiting room of the clinic. Jaehyun was due to visit the doctor again, and he agreed to attend, along with Jungwoo. It was early in the morning, the best time to attend, as the numbers present were far fewer.

He picked up a magazine, flicking through the pages absentmindedly. It was one of those trashy gossip filled ones, that reported on idols and socialites. He vaguely remembers seeing an article about Jungkook somewhere in there, but he wasn’t really paying attention. 

A few moments later, Jaehyun’s name was called, and the three idols followed Doctor Park into her small office. She beckoned for Jaehyun to sit on the bed, while Johnny and Jungwoo moved to the chairs on the other side of the room. 

“Hello Jaehyun-ssi, nice to see you again, and Jungwoo too.” she smiled brightly, easily making the three feel more relaxed. 

“And who is this?” She looked over at the alpha.

“This is Johnny, the baby’s father.” Jaehyun answered quietly. 

“Lovely to meet you Johnny” 

She turned her focus back to the omega sitting in front of her. 

“Okay Jaehyun, so we are going to check your vitals, and then I think we will do an ultrasound. But firstly how have you been doing?” 

“I have been doing alright. The morning sickness is a bit of a pain, and I’m more tired than usual but apart from that I am okay.” the omega responded honestly. 

“That’s good to hear. The morning sickness should subside soon now that you are in your second trimester” Doctor Park stated. Apart from being warm and kind, she was very clear and factual. 

After Jaehyun had all of the necessary tests, it was time for the ultrasound. Doctor Park instructed the omega to lie back on the bed, and to lift up his hoodie. He complied, exposing his toned stomach for her. 

  
  


“Okay we are going to see the baby for the first time.” The doctor picked up a tube of blue gel “Sorry this will be cold” she stated, squeezing some onto Jaehyun’s stomach. 

He gasped quietly at the sensation. She then placed the wand to the omega’s abdomen, moving it around for a minute. She frowned slightly. Jaehyun noticed this and started to panic slightly, looking over at Johnny. 

“Is everything all right?” Johnny piped up, noticing the distress on his omega’s face. 

“I’m just having a little trouble finding…… Aha!” She exclaimed. 

Doctor Park moved the screen around so the boys could get a clear view. There in the middle of the screen was a baby, or what would become their baby. 

“Is that…?” Jaehyun gasped.

“Yes this is your baby. And if you look here you will see the arms and legs, and here is the nose. Baby is centred a little higher than normal, but that is nothing to worry about. You may just take longer to show. But all in all the baby seems healthy. You are doing a great job Jaehyun-ssi ” She beamed. 

Johnny couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride. That was his child, his baby. No, their baby. It was so small, but already so beautiful, lying comfortably within the omega. Johnny could feel tears gathering in his eyes. This was real. This was happening. They were having a baby. 

  
  


Jaehyun heard a sniffle, and turned his head to see not only Jungwoo crying, but his alpha also had tears in his eyes. He let out a small laugh at the sight. These two men being brought to tears. However he failed to notice his own. Oh the power that this child already held, and they weren’t even here yet. 

Doctor Park removed the wand, and gave Jaehyun some tissue to wipe away the gel. 

“Okay Jaehyun, you are officially 12 weeks, so estimate the due date as sometime mid April. Also, I would like to see you back here in four weeks.” She stated, handing some print-outs of the ultrasound to Jaehyun. 

He nodded slightly as he gazed down at the pictures, smiling fondly as his little finger traced the delicate slope of the baby’s nose. A stray tear rolled down his cheek. 

  
  
  


The group were in America filming interviews and promotions for their upcoming comeback. Everyone was working overtime in an effort to make this the best comeback ever. Jaehyun had just hit seventeen weeks, and the fatigue was starting to hit harder than before. 

He still wasn’t showing yet, but doctor Park said that was to be expected. However, he had just started to feel faint flutterings that were the first movements of the baby. 

Today the group was at the Glamour magazine studio, filming a video known as “The Friendship Test”, that was due to be posted during the Christmas period. One of the producers had paired Johnny and Jaehyun together, obviously unaware of their relationship. 

The first part of the interview was to describe their first impressions of their partner, and then to discuss the friendship in a little more detail. Jaehyun noted how Johnny was one of the only people he truly confided in, a nod to their younger years as rookies. 

It was emotional for Johnny thinking back, all those memories of the two flooding his brain. Reminiscing on how young and impressionable they once were. And then he said something that would forever be remembered…..

“ _ You will have some friends that will be with you a day, a week, a month. But he’s one of the friends I’ll have for the rest of my life.” _

The next exercise was to hug for a minute. In the beginning the couple was hesitant to hug properly. They were hyper-aware of their surroundings, scared that they would do something that would reveal the nature of their relationship. 

Despite that, the awkwardness soon melted away, and the two embraced tightly, rocking each-other from side to side. 

“How does this feel?” the interviewer asked in the distance. 

“Feels like Christmas” Jaehyun responded, laughing. And in that moment he was truly happy. It was a secret power that Johnny had. The alpha had this way of lifting up the people around him, always a light. 

And time seemed to stop once more. It wasn’t Johnny and Jaehyun , NCT 127 members filming an interview for youtube. It was just a regular couple, embracing one-another. Content. 

And Jaehyun wished it could always be like that. But it just wasn’t to be . 

  
  


That night he lay wide awake in the hotel bed, Johnny snoring very lightly beside him. His hand absentmindedly stroked his stomach, thinking about the baby and it’s future. Jaehyun still hadn’t decided on whether he would give the baby up or not, and as the pregnancy progressed, it was becoming harder and harder to see himself giving away the child. 

And everytime he looked at the ultrasound pictures, or visited the doctor Jaehyun began to realise just how much he wanted to be in his child’s life. 

  
  
  
“ _ Am I good enough to be your parent little one?” _

[ Black Lives Matter ](https://blmsites.carrd.co/)

__

[ Black Lives Matter ](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)

__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter three, I hope you all enjoyed. Also do you think it’s a boy or a girl ? Let me know your guesses below :) 
> 
> Also I have included some links to some Black Lives Matters websites. Also come follow me on twitter @sunshineboyhobi !!! I promise I'm nice hahaha 
> 
> Alex xx


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy morning for our boys 
> 
> An IKEA shopping trip
> 
> Plus a surprise gender reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !!!! Here is chapter four I hope you all enjoy it. This is one of my favourite chapters I have written so far!!! Thank you again to everyone who has taken the time to read my story I truly appreciate it. Also thank you to those who gave your guesses on the gender last chapter, I hope you will be satisfied. Also I realised that I barely give air time to the other members so I'm going to try include them from now on hahah 
> 
> Enjoy x

  
  
  


A sliver of sunlight drifted through the curtains and into the bedroom. It was a cool mid-December morning in Seoul, a rare day where the group had no engagements or practices, free to enjoy their day as they pleased. 

The gentle light awoke Johnny from his sleep, and he leaned over to check his phone, the time reading 8:20 am. He lay there, basking in the peace and quiet. The coziness of a warm duvet. 

Johnny rolled over until he was facing his lovely Jaehyun. He looked so gentle and serene, his hair a mess from tossing and turning. He gently reached out a hand to stroke the omega’s cheek. This Jaehyun was a rare sight, a stark contrast from the intense performer that had all the fans swooning. 

He could not keep the smile off his face, as he gazed lovingly at his omega. 

  
  


“Mmm good morning hyung” a sudden deep raspy voice snapped the alpha out of his thoughts. 

Johnny let out a small giggle “Well good morning to you too” He leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips. Jaehyun moved over until he was right beside the older, resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder.

“What are we going to do today?” Jaehyun murmured, his voice soft as he closed his eyes again. 

“Well I was thinking, how about we take a trip to IKEA, and have a look at some furniture for the nursery. Also Jungwoo said the cupcakes will arrive today.” 

At the most previous appointment, the doctor had told Jungwoo the gender of the baby in secret, and he had organised for pink/blue cupcakes to be sent to the dorm. 

“Mmm what do you think it will be?” Jaehyun looked up at the older, who was deep in thought. 

After a long pause Johnny responded with “A boy. I think it's a boy. You?” 

“I think so too” he responded simply. 

The two lay quietly, enjoying each other’s company, before loud voices permeated the air. The other members were up and making breakfast. Jaehyun rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh, before climbing out of the bed. 

He grabbed a fresh t-shirt from the chair in the corner, and removed his nightshirt, throwing it towards the pillow. When he turned around Johnny let out an audible gasp. 

“What ? Hyung what’s wrong?” 

“Jae, you have a bump” Johnny whispered, a small smile creeping onto his face. 

With that Jaehyun raced into the small bathroom next door, and lifted up his t-shirt to inspect his stomach. He turned from side to side, and sure enough there it was. So tiny and delicate, but there. He lifted up his hand, and stroked it gently. 

“Hello little one, nice to see you’ve made an appearance.” Jaehyun chuckled softly. He adjusted his pyjama bottoms and t-shirt, and the miniscule bump disappeared once more. 

It suddenly felt much more real to Jaehyun that he was having a baby. Before, there was very little physical representation of him being pregnant, apart from that damned morning sickness. But now that he was finally showing, it suddenly dawned on him how unprepared he was for what was to come. 

Jaehyun didn’t know if he would be ready for such a momentous task. After all, he and Johnny were still so young themselves, still quite immature in some ways. Would he be able to give the child all the love it deserved? 

These dominated the omega’s thoughts as he dressed and prepared for the day ahead.

  
  
  


* * *

The pair walked to the entrance of IKEA, Jaehyun following closely behind. Johnny was speaking to the camera, informing the Johfam why he was filming this new episode of JCC at the large furniture store. However, he kept the finer details of the shopping trip a secret, simply stating that he was here to buy a lamp. 

The episode was to be filmed in such a way that certain moments of the visit would be filmed, while the majority of it would be off-camera. For obvious reasons of course. The pair were taking no chances about something being revealed accidentally on camera. 

After some coffee, decaf for Jaehyun, and a subsequent ten person meal, it was time to shop. Picking up some other essentials such as pillows, and lightbulbs, it was time to get down to the real business of the visit.

The couple made their way to the children’s furniture section. They spent some time looking at various cots, but none in particular felt right. Jaehyun was just about to give up when one particular crib immediately caught his eye. It was cream, and had stars engraved into the sides. It was simple, but cute and classy nonetheless. Perfect for what the couple were looking for. 

“Hyung, what about this one? I think it could work really well in the nursery.” he beamed. 

Johnny jogged over to the omega, and smiled when he saw the crib Jaehyun was referring to. It was absolutely perfect, there was no denying it. 

“Definitely, I love it.” he responded. 

The two finished up shopping for the nursery, also picking up a chest of drawers, which coincidentally came as part of the set that the crib was in. Johnny lastly picked up a small storage cubby, with some plastic boxes. He decided he was going to finish this episode of JCC building it with Johfam. 

  
  
  


* * *

It was the evening time, and the members were all dotted around the dorm, engaging in various activities. It had been an all round enjoyable day off for the group, a day for recharge before their upcoming hectic schedules.

Jungwoo was in the kitchen , carefully setting up the cupcakes that would reveal the gender of Johnny and Jaehyun’s baby. On the outside they looked like regular vanilla cupcakes, however the colour of the gender was baked into the centre, revealing the surprise one a bite was taken. 

He arranged them in a circle, one for each of the members. Jungwoo felt guilty, as he was the one who revealed Jaehyun’s pregnancy to the other members. It was an accident, it should be noted. They had been doing an activity for an NCT daily video, and Jaehyun hadn’t been paying attention to what was happening around him. 

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by a Lee Taeyong flying towards him. Without any time to react, he finds himself falling backwards, barely saved by Taeil who happened to be close. 

“Hyung are you alright? Is the baby okay?” Jungwoo called out without thinking. 

Taeyong quickly looked up “ Wait you’re pregnant?” he gasped. And there it was, the secret revealed. Jaehyun looked dead straight at Jungwoo, and looking at him he knew he couldn't be mad. This was Jungwoo, therefore there was definitely no malice intended. He was just looking out for Jaehyun.

  
  
  


“Okay they are ready” Jungwoo called out, and the members filled into the small kitchen one by one. They each took a spot around the table, with Johnny and Jaehyun standing at the top. 

“So before we eat them , what is everyone’s guess?” Johnny asked. 

They went around the table one by one, giving their answer. Except for Jungwoo, as he already knew the answer. He was so excited, and couldn’t wait for the couple to see. 

“Okay so that’s Johnny, Jaehyun, Hyuk, Taeil and Doyoung and Mark for boy. And Yuta and Taeyong for girl” Jungwoo stated, and subsequently indicated for the members to pick up a cupcake. 

“Okay on three. One, two …. Three” he called, and they all took a bite of their cupcakes. 

Doyoung gasped as he was the first to see the centre of the cupcake, a bright pink colour. 

“It’s a girl” Johnny yelled, as he picked up a frozen Jaehyun and spun him around gently. The room broke out into yells , as the boys celebrated. A little girl to brighten all their lives. 

“We’re having a girl” Jaehyun mumbled, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe it . They were going to have a daughter. He looked down at his stomach, and placed a hand on his tiny bump. A soft dimpled smile creeping onto his face.

  
  


“We are” Johnny beamed, looking down at the omega who was still in shock. This was a big surprise, as they both had thought it would be a boy. Johnny was over the moon. He was going to be the father of a little girl. His daughter. 

  
  


_“Our little Princess”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS A GIRL !!!!!
> 
> I actually had the idea for them having a girl when I made up this story in my head. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! Please let me know your thoughts . Also come follow me on twitter please its @sunshineboyhobi 
> 
> Alex xxx


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun has a close call, and some help from an unlikely source
> 
> The couple discuss their future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Welcome back to another instalment. Thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to read my story , I really appreciate. This chapter has angst in it, as not everything is smooth sailing for our boys. However, I can promise it will get better in the end!! 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 5 !!!!

In hindsight, Jaehyun should have seen this coming. He had become careless. Beginning to neglect hiding his pregnancy as well as he had done before. And now looking back, he realised how silly that was. He should have been more vigilant. One wrong person noticing, and the jig would be up. 

The incident had taken place at an awards evening, and was a wake up call for Jaehyun. It was the second week of February, and Jaehyun was officially 32 weeks along. It was starting to become harder to hide his still small but present bump from the watchful eyes of the fans and the invasive media. 

The group had just won an award, and while a break between presentations occurred, Jaehyun made a quick pitstop to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, readjusting his jacket. The material was thick, and it tastefully covered his bump, making the tall omega appear not pregnant to those who were unaware of his secret. 

He absentmindedly had it open, deciding how best to fix it, when out of the corner of his eye Jaehyun spotted another person walking up to the sinks. Shit. He thought that the bathroom was empty. He looked over to the other person and just as he did the other person looked back and the two locked eyes. 

It was Seonghwa from Ateez, another idol group in attendance at the ceremony. Time stood still as the two idols continued to stare at each other, without saying a word. Jaehyun knew the younger had seen his bump, and he knew that he was in trouble. 

Seonghwa could see the mixture of terror and surprise on the senior idol’s face. And then it clicked, Jaehyun must be keeping this a secret. He knew how invasive an idol’s life was, and he knew that sharing this information with anyone would be detrimental to Jaehyun and his well being. Privacy , unfortunately, was not a given in this industry. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.” Seonghwa spoke up quietly. “Also congratulations.” He smiled, exiting the bathroom quickly. 

  
  


Relief flooded through Jaehyun as he hurriedly zipped up his jacket. That was a close call, one he’d rather not have again. A stray tear rolled down his cheek, as the omega backtracked on what had just happened. He was so sure that his secret would have been exposed. Thank goodness it was Seonghwa and not someone else, less trusting and understanding. 

Jaehyun felt the baby give a small kick, letting him know that they could feel his anxiety levels were high. He smiled softly, giving his bump a quick rub, letting her know that everything was okay. 

“That was a close one little one. Don’t worry, I promise to be more careful next time.” he whispered.

The baby was very intuitive of Jaehyun’s emotions. She could always tell exactly what he was feeling. There to celebrate the happy moments and to comfort the darker ones. A little companion. One who’s future he was eventually going to have to decide on.

Could he be selfish just this one ? So much of his life is planned out and controlled, maybe just once he could do something for himself. Jaehyun pondered on what his and Johnny’s daughter ould look like. Would she have his eyes or Johnny’s? Would she have his famous dimples? Would she be outgoing and energetic like her alpha father or more quiet and reserved like him. 

He wanted so badly to love and raise her. His daughter. His little girl. _Their_ little girl. A product of _their_ love.She was also half Johnny’s. What would he say if Jaehyun announced he was going to give her away. Would he be distraught? Would he end things with Jaehyun? Would he even ever speak to him again. 

Jaehyun wanted to be selfish, he really did. 

  
  
  


* * *

The group were back in America for the final round of interviews and engagements before their short hiatus. Jaehyun was still mulling over the events that happened two nights ago, and he knew sooner or later , he and Johnny would have to have a serious conversation about the future. Jaehyun was usually a professional at avoiding these types of discussions, but this time it was different. It wasn’t just him, it was Johnny and their daughter and the group that needed to be taken into consideration. 

As Jaehyun got up and prepared for the day, something felt a little off. He couldn’t really describe what was wrong, but he knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way. The omega recognized that he couldn’t let the group down, and therefore he would have to power on through the day. 

A little kick snapped him out of his thoughts, and he continued to prepare himself for the day. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, and he could feel Johnny’s hands on his stomach, rubbing his bump gently. Jaehyun leaned back into the alpha’s embrace, taking in his rich coffee scent. 

“And how are my favourite two people doing this morning” he cooed softly, nuzzling into Jaehyun’s neck. It was so soft, and so domestic. Just an expectant couple enjoying each other’s embrace. 

“Your daughter is being quite active this morning. She is making her presence quite known.” Jaehyun spoke quietly. 

“Oh really, are you kicking up quite a storm little miss?” Johnny chuckled as a little kick was felt, almost like she was responding with a yes. 

Jaehyun knew he had to say something sooner or later. They couldn’t go on like this, pretending everything was fine, when it clearly wasn’t. So he mustered up all his courage. 

“Hyung, we need to talk about everything. Not now, but later.” He mumbled quickly. 

Johnny’s head popped up quickly. A look of panic quickly became evident on his face. He really thought Jaehyun had decided to keep the baby. This proved he still had doubts.

“Jae, I thought we had agreed that we were going to keep the baby. We were going to at least try to raise her.” 

“No hyung we haven’t. That's why we need to discuss this properly later.” Jaehyun retorted. He was angry, he thought Johnny of all people would understand. 

“Jae, don’t you get it. She’s also my daughter, and I don’t want her to be given away to some random couple. _Our_ little girl.”

“But **you** don’t get any say Johnny-hyung. I'm the one who’s pregnant. I’m the one who has to carry her for nine freakin’ months” the omega seethed.

“Fine whatever, you do whatever you want. You always end up doing it anyway.” Johnny stated as he slammed out of the hotel room.” He was so angry that Jaehyun wouldn’t even try to listen to him. To try and see his point of view. 

  
  


For the rest of the day the two neglected to speak. Jaehyun’s pain only increased, and by the evening, he began to realise something was definitely not right. That night, he and Johnny went to bed angry, not even uttering a goodnight to one another. 

Jaehyun jolted upright in bed when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, and something trickling down his leg. Yeah this was definitely not how it should be. The omega hoisted himself out of bed and into the hotel bathroom. He paled when he saw his reflection in the mirror. 

“J..Johnny. Johnny-hyung” Jaehyun called out, panic in his voice rising. 

The alpha sprang from the bed and to the bathroom. Something was clearly wrong. His face darkened when he saw the bright red spot of blood on Jaehyun’s grey pyjama shorts. 

  
  


_“It’s okay Jae. I promise everything will be alright.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 5 I hope you all enjoyed. I know there is angst but It will get better ! Let me know your thoughts below !! Also come follow me on two @sunshineboyhobi 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> Alex xx


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of that night are revealed 
> 
> The NCT family welcomes its newest addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and welcome to chapter 6 !!! I hope you all enjoy it. I want to thank everyone again who takes the time to read and engage with this story I truly appreciate it. Also I know the last chapter was pretty angsty but I promise nothing bad will happen in the end!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

The waiting room was completely silent as Mark completed his fiftieth lap of the hospital floor. For the first time, the usually loud and animated rapper was quiet and reserved. The young alpha was consumed with worry for his two friends. 

These weren’t just colleagues that he saw on a daily basis for eight hours, they were a family. Mark had basically grown up with Jaehyun, and Johnny? The older alpha was like his brother. He watched out for Mark. The alpha had only been 15 when he moved across the world from Canada to South Korea. 

But Johnny kept him grounded, and was a support system when things became too much to handle. He looked up to the older alpha, and the two being from similar backgrounds, had many shared experiences and interests. 

  
  


_ Mark had just settled into bed after a long day of filming and interviews. The group had a more hectic schedule than usual, to allow for the time that Johnny and Jaehyun would become unavailable. As one of the three fluent English speakers of the group, he had to be more aware and engaged with his surroundings. Usually in one of the Korean interviews he could sit back and let the other members take charge, but not in America. He was front and centre as a translator, which was exhausting for Mark. _

_ He had just shut his eyes when his phone vibrated vigorously on the bedside table. Mark opened his eyes and squinted at the screen, trying to see who was calling. It was Johnny, which puzzled the young alpha as he usually wouldn’t call this late.  _

_ “Hey Johnny, what’s up?” he mumbled. _

_ “Mark hey, I need you to call manager-nim and tell him that I’ve taken Jaehyun to the emergency room, something is terribly wrong.” The words spilled out of Johnny’s mouth, and it was obvious that he was panicking.  _

_ “Okay, okay. What happened Johnny and which hospital?” he tried to speak calmly, although now Mark was becoming unsettled too.  _

_ “He woke up, and there was so much blood, so we came straight here, it’s um…. St. Luke’s on 49th Street.”  _

And now here they were. After Johnny had hung up the phone, Mark had called their manager and explained the situation. Word spread like wildfire, and all the remaining members insisted on also coming to the hospital. 

  
  


That was 3 hours ago, and there hadn’t been any word from Johnny since. All the members were quiet, dotted around various chairs in the waiting room. Outside the February snow illuminated the room softly. 

“It will be okay Mark-hyung” Donghyuk whispered softly, taking Mark’s hand gently. “Hyung is strong, he will be okay.” 

* * *

  
  


Johnny sat beside the hospital bed, holding Jaehyun’s hand. He stroked it lightly with his thumb, but never took his eyes away from his omega. He was exhausted, the events of the last few hours played on a loop in his mind. Everything had happened so quickly, and only now had Johnny a spare moment to breathe. 

_ After the alpha had found Jaehyun in the bathroom bleeding, his first thought was to take him to the nearest hospital. Johnny had no time to panic, and threw on a hoodie on himself and the omega before picking him up bridal style and racing to the hospital nearby. Inside he was worried sick, but he put on a brave face. _

_ At the hospital Jaehyun had been examined, and after further testing , he was diagnosed with preeclampsia. Thus, the baby would have to be delivered prematurely to ensure the best possible outcome for her and Jaehyun.  _

_ The omega looked at Johnny with a face of pure panic. It was too early, their little girl still had a few weeks left of growing before she was ready to enter the world. The alpha took Jaehyun’s hand, and reassured him that everything was going to be okay.  _

_ Johnny never let go of his hand, holding it firmly throughout the birth, while she was placed on Jaehyun’s chest to say her first hello, or afterwards when she was taken away. They had only seen her for a few seconds, but she was already the most beautiful thing Johnny had ever seen. She had his nose, and Jaehyun’s lips . That was all he managed to see before the doctor had taken her away to be examined. As she was premature, the doctors had to take special care with her, and most likely she would have to spend time in the NICU.  _

_ That moment when the doctors had taken her away, Jaehyun broke down, and the alpha held him close, until he finally drifted off to a slumber.  _

  
  


A nurse quietly entered the room, and informed Johnny that a group of people were waiting for him. He let go of Jaehyun’s hand, and made his way to the waiting room at the end of the corridor. 

The moment the members caught sight of him, they jumped up and crowded around the alpha, anxious to hear about Jaehyun’s condition. 

“ Guys don’t crowd him , let Johnny speak in his own time” Taeil spoke gently. 

The members subsequently retracted their footsteps, while Doyoung led Johnny to a nearby chair. He sucked in a large breath of air, and then he explained the entire situation to the boys. The alpha could see their faces turn from shock, to panic, to worry as he continued recounting the earlier events. 

“Will he be okay?” Yuta whispered.

Johnny didn’t know how to answer that. Physically? Yes, Jaehyun would be fine. But mentally? The young omega was traumatised after tonight's events, and Johnny knew this would deeply impact him for the rest of his life. 

“What about the baby?” Taeyong enquired, his head snapping up. This was the first time their leader had spoken all night. This was affecting him deeply. As leader he was meant to look after the members, to protect them. Not let things like this happen to the boys, especially as the majority were his dongsaengs. 

“We don’t know. The doctors are still with her.” Johnny answered quietly. 

* * *

  
  


Early the next morning, after the members had made their way back to the hotel, the doctors who had delivered the couple’s baby came back to speak with them about her situation. 

Jaehyun had woken up, however, he was still drained from the night before, and all he wanted to know was that their baby was okay.

Dr. Wilson was a kind African-American OB in her mid fifties, and her presence immediately put the couple at ease. 

“Good morning Johnny and Jaehyun, how are you both this morning?” She beamed, having a quick glance at Jaehyun’s chart. 

“Okay so we conducted some tests, and as we expect with a baby delivered at 33 weeks, she has not fully developed yet. So we have placed her in an incubator in our Neonatal unit to help her grow and develop as normal.” 

“ And how long will she have to stay in the incubator for?” Jaehyun whispered. 

“ A few weeks until her lungs are developed fully. Also I should tell you that a number of babies born at this stage do not make it through the night. Your little girl is a fighter.” She beamed again. 

“Just like her eomma” Johnny whispered. He cleared his throat. “And when can we see her?” he enquired. 

“ Very soon. A nurse will be by shortly to let you two know” the doctor gave the young couple one last smile before turning on her heel and exiting the hospital room. 

  
  
  


Sure enough, a short time later Johnny and Jaehyun found themselves in the NICU staring in at their little girl who was currently nestled in the small glass box of the incubator. A tear trickled down Jaehyun’s face as he grappled with the fact that his baby was currently in this situation. 

She was so tiny, clothed in a miniature white hat and socks, as wires and a breathing tube helped her breath. 

“I didn't even get to hold her.” the omega whimpered, feeling all the emotions of the past twenty-four hours build up. He felt so guilty that this was her start in life. He just wanted their baby to be okay. 

“I know Jae, but she is strong, and I know everything will be okay in the end” the alpha whispered quietly. 

The hospital was adorned with pink and red hearts, for Valentine’s day , and Jaehyun’s birthday which would fall in two days. Johnny knew the omega would rather not celebrate his birthday, but he began to brainstorm a few lowkey ideas on how to mark the occasion. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ It’s okay little one, everything will work out in the end I promise. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 6 I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts below !! Also we will find out the baby's name in the next chapter!
> 
> Also come follow me on twt @sunshineboyhobi 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> Alex xx


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet baby Suh-Jung
> 
> Jaehyun makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone here is chapter 7. I'm so sorry that this was delayed I was not feeling too well but I'm back now!!!! We find out the baby's name in this chapter how exciting!! I gave her both a Korean and English name like Johnny. I hope you like the ones I picked. 
> 
> Enjoy xxx

The following few days passed in a blur for Johnny and Jaehyun. Their routine consisted of spending the day beside their daughter in the NICU, going back to the hotel to sleep, and returning to the hospital the following morning. 

It was exhausting, both physically and mentally, and Johnny could see it was taking a toll on Jaehyun. He had become thinner, and his skin was more pale. His face was tired, and he had dark circles around his eyes. Johnny was becoming increasingly worried about the omega. Jaehyun was bottling up his emotions like he always did, and the alpha knew at one point or another he would snap. 

Johnny stared into the clear glass box where their little girl was sleeping. She was still so tiny, but the doctor had said she gained a couple of ounces which was apparently very promising. She was not completely out of the woods yet, but was progressing well. The couple were told that all going well she would be strong enough to be taken out of the incubator in a couple of weeks. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hyung, she needs a name.” Jaehyun murmured one afternoon as he gazed fondly at the sleeping baby. 

“I like both of them so whichever one you pick is perfect.” 

They had picked her Korean name a while back, however, the couple were stuck deciding between two English names that they liked. 

“I really can’t decide, they both work so well” the omega stated, his gaze never leaving the sleeping infant. 

After a few minutes silence of quiet pondering Johnny piped up “Sophie.” 

“Wait Sophie? That wasn’t on the list. Why did you pick that one?” 

“ I dunno, I think it suits her. She looks like a Sophie” the alpha mused. He was trying to decide between the other two names when this particular one had jumped into his head. He figured it to be very fitting. 

“I like it. Our little Sophie.” Jaehyun smiled gently, showing off his dimples. And thus she was called Sophie, with Yoonsu as her Korean name. 

* * *

  
  


It was about four weeks later when the couple got to hold their daughter for the first time. She was now strong enough to be taken out of the incubator, but she would have to be kept in for another short period of time in order to make sure they weren't too hasty. 

The doctor lifted little Sophie out of the glass box and placed her gently into Jaehyun’s arms. The omega was sitting in a soft armchair in close proximity to the doctor, waiting expectantly for her. This would be the first time that the couple could really see what their baby girl looked like. 

“I’ll give you two some alone time” the doctor spoke quietly, as she exited the room promptly. 

Johnny and Jaehyun sat in silence as they stared down at the tiny baby nestled in the omega’s arms. One of the nurses had wrapped Sophie in a soft blanket to keep her warm. She was still small, but no longer as frail as she had been upon her birth. She was getting stronger everyday. 

After a few minutes, the silence was broken by a tiny yawn, as the little baby opened her eyes, staring up at Jaehyun. 

“Oh hello there Sophie, I’m your eomma.” the omega whispered, his gaze never leaving the baby’s face. 

It was now the couple could really see what she looked like. Her eyes were a large honey brown, a carbon copy of Johnny’s. Underneath the soft white hat, some feathery wisps of black hair were noticeable. It couldn’t be seen yet, but Johnny hoped that she inherited Jaehyun’s famous dimples.

A sniff could be heard and Jaehyun turned his head gently to face the alpha. “Hyung are you crying?” he grinned 

“I can’t help it. We finally get to see her and hold her, and she’s so beautiful.” Johnny rambled. He was emotional, seeing his omega holding his daughter sent his alpha instincts into overdrive.

“Here” Jaehyun stated simply, handing the baby girl over to Johnny carefully. The alpha took her gently, placing a hand under her head as two pairs of identical eyes stared at each other. Johnny was transfixed. He was in awe of this little person. This was his daughter, his little girl. His Sophie.  _ Their Sophie. _

Seeing Johnny holding her with such adoration tweaked something in Jaehyun’s heart. Perhaps it was all the emotions he was currently feeling, but he knew what he had to do. Fat tears began to roll down his face. 

“Jae what’s wrong?” Johnny asked worriedly.

“I can’t do it. I can’t. I just can’t.” the omega mumbled. 

“Do what?” Johnny handed the baby back to Jaehyun. He had a sneaky suspicion he knew what the younger man was talking about. 

“I can’t give her up.I hate the idea of someone else raising  _ our _ Sophie. Especially now that I've seen her and held her. Looking at you holding her. I don’t think I would be able to do it. I don’t want to. Sophie is our daughter, and I want to raise her with you. I love her so much already. And for this once, I want to be selfish.” Jaehyun rambled.

“You… you do?” Johnny looked at him hopefully. Jaehyun nodded, feeling overwhelmed from expressing himself in such a way. Even though they had prepared a nursery and bought essentials, Jaehyun still had had doubts in his mind before. But now, he was certain. 

  
  


* * *

Over the next few days, everything moved so fast. The couple were in and out of the hospital a lot more frequently, making preparations to take Sophie back to Seoul with them. She needed clothes and other essentials, as well as a carrier for when she was fit to travel. A passport was also requested for when the time came. 

Johnny’s parents flew in from Chicago to meet their new granddaughter. They were completely enamoured by her, and were overjoyed to learn that they could be in her life. Jaehyun’s heart was warmed seeing the couple interact with Sophie. He was so happy that the little girl would at least have two of her grandparents in her life. 

Jaehyun’s relationship with his father was unchanged from when he left. He missed his mother, but she was under his father’s control, and reaching out to her was nearly impossible. So he didn’t tell them about Sophie at all. Why would he want a toxic man like his father in his daughter’s life anyway?. 

The couple were due to fly home in a week and Jaehyun couldn’t wait to finally leave the hospital and return home, this time with an extra little companion. He knew the other members were itching to meet the little girl in person. Yes they had seen numerous pictures, but nothing compares to seeing her up close.

He knew things wouldn’t be simple, that they would have to take extra precautions for their, and in particular Sophie’s privacy and safety. But with Johnny by his side things would hopefully be easier. 

  
  
  
  


_ We are almost home little Sophie.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 7 I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts below :) 
> 
> Also come follow me on twt @sunshineboyhobi
> 
> Until next time...
> 
> Alex xx


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with our little family 
> 
> Some moments with Jaehyun and Johnny
> 
> Jaehyun helps out Sicheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 8 I hope you all enjoy. Thank you once again to all those who engage with my story I really appreciate it. I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. Just a quick note that this chapter discusses a skin condition, which is largely based on my own experiences. Also I updated the tags in case anyone didn't notice :) Anyway enjoy the chapter :)

Since coming back to Seoul nearly eight months ago, things had drastically changed for not only the new parents but the entire group. Everything that was once easier, now had an infant to be factored into the mix. But Johnny wouldn’t change it for anything. Sophie was growing nicely, and filled his and Jaehyun’s days with pure joy. 

When she had first been delivered, the doctors were worried that she would be developmentally delayed. This was one of the factors of a premature birth. However, when Sophie had been brought to the pediatrician, Johnny and Jaehyun were assured that she was progressing well for a 6 month old, and was actually quite a clever little baby. 

The rest of the boys absolutely adored Sophie, and were always vying to help out whenever they could. She was a little ray of light, uplifting everyone around her. After some careful consideration, the couple decided to make Mark and Jungwoo her godparents. They were two of the most important people in Johnny and Jaehyun’s lives, and this was a special way of thanking & honouring them . 

* * *

  
  
  


Jaehyun awoke to the sound of quiet snivelling and blearly checked the time on his phone. It was 7:45 am, so therefore Sophie was wide awake and ready to start her day. She was a good sleeper, like Jaehyun, rarely waking in the early morning anymore. 

The omega crept into her room, drawing the curtains slightly to let in some natural morning light. Little Sophie was staring up at her eomma with wide honey brown eyes, making the usually tough omega melt from how cute she was. 

“Good morning little one, wide awake are we?” he smiled, matching the dimples that were present on the baby’s cheeks. Though he might be hesitant to admit it out loud, Jaehyun was glad that she had them too, especially since it was becoming more obvious that she looked more like Johnny. 

  
  


However , Jaehyun’s smile faded when he saw that Sophie had managed to take off her gloves, and had subsequently scratched at her eczema sores. The omega was heartbroken when it was discovered that she had inherited the painful skin condition from him. 

Jaehyun gently lifted her up, and made his way to the bathroom at the other end of the dorm, the furthest point from the bedrooms. He filled up the bath with warm water and removed her hat and yellow onesie. Subsequently, he knelt down on the floor and placed the pup gently into the bath. 

With one hand on her back, Jaehyun used his other hand to gently pour water over her body to alleviate the painful itch. She howled at the sensation, tears rolling down her chubby cheeks.

“I know it hurts little one , trust me I know. I’m sorry that it’s painful but this will help make it better I promise.” The omega spoke softly, sadness evident in his voice.

It broke Jaehyun’s heart to see Sophie in such pain. The omega was able to manage his own condition with medication and special creams, but the little girl was far too young to take such strong treatments, thus a bath and chamomile lotion was the only way to ease the pain until Sophie became older. 

Jaehyun began to sing to her softly , as that always helped to calm her down , even before she was born. When he was still pregnant, the omega would often sing to her when he was alone, while stroking his bump . So it was no surprise that Sophie would be calmed by his deep gentle voice . 

Thus , her cries turned to whimpers as the warm water eased the pain .

  
  


Once she was dressed in a fresh soft cotton onesie, and had lotion applied, Sophie was back to her usual happy demeanour. Jaehyun picked her up, and a matching set of dimples appeared on his face when the little pup let out a happy giggle. He placed her on his hip as she nuzzled into the omega’s neck in an attempt to scent her mother. Now it was time for breakfast. 

  
  


* * *

It was the last week of January, shortly before Sophie’s first birthday. The little girl had already grown so much, hitting some major milestones in the last few weeks. She could now say “m-ma”, “appa”. The doctor had noted that if they wanted her to be bilingual from a young age, Johnny would only speak to her in English, and Jaehyun, Korean. 

Currently, Sophie was sitting on the carpet in the living area, playing with a soft toy bear that she was particularly fond of. The little girl was babbling away incoherent noises, and every now and again she would sing too. Johnny stood behind the couch for a few minutes, watching her intently. 

“Da” she squealed, holding up the bear for Johnny, dimples on full display for her father. That was a clear indication that the little girl wanted to play. Johnny sat down on the carpet too, and the pair began a game of “catch the bear.” The alpha would hold out the toy just out of her reach, and Sophie would attempt to grab it. 

They continued this game until it was time to watch Inkigayo. Jaehyun, as usual, was presenting along with Minhyuk and Naeun. The little girl sat on Johnny’s lap as she stared at the television, watching a random group perform. Once it had finished, the camera panned back to the three hosts, and Sophie squealed once more.

“M-ma , m-ma” she exclaimed, pointing at the screen, sweet chocolate scent wafting through the air 

“Yes little one there’s eomma” Johnny smiled, placing a gentle kiss to the soft dark curls on her head. He loved these moments when it was just the two of them. It filled his heart with such joy. When the programme had ended, Sophie had long fallen asleep, so the alpha gently placed her in the crib, before making his way back out to the living area. 

  
  


* * *

Jaehyun was surprised to receive a message from Sicheng. Mostly because he thought that Wayv were in the middle of promoting so thus the younger omega was not around. When the news had first broken that he would be leaving 127 for a new Chinese unit, the whole group was devastated. Yuta, as expected, took it the hardest. He was heartbroken that his boyfriend was leaving. The alpha barely left his room or ate unless Taeyong physically forced him to. 

Not willing to cave to the pressures of idol life, Yuta and Sicheng attempted a “long distance” relationship (even though most of the time they were actually not too far away from each other), and would reunite as much as possible.

The message was short, the younger asking if he could come over and talk to Jaehyun. Hence, here they were two hours later, Sicheng standing in the living area looking nervous. It was their day off, and the other members were out engaging in various activities. 

Sophie was currently napping, so Jaehyun led Sicheng to his bedroom. The younger omega looked very unwell. His usually warm complexion was gaunt, and he had dark circles under his eyes. The pair sat in silence for some time before Jaehyun asked the question that was on his mind. 

“What’s going on Sicheng-ah?” 

The younger omega looked up at him with a fearful expression. “ I messed up. I messed up and I don’t know what to do.” he whispered. 

“Hey, whatever's going on you can talk to me okay.” Jaehyun knew Sicheng was hiding something. Ever since Sophie’s 1st birthday party a couple of weeks prior, the younger had been off. 

“I.. I think I might be pregnant.” it was almost inaudible, but Jaehyun heard it anyway. He crouched down in front of Sicheng who was currently sitting at the end of the bed, looking like a scared puppy.

“Okay and what makes you think that” Jaehyun asked calmly.

“Well I’ve been feeling really tired and dizzy lately. And the past couple of mornings I’ve had some sickness. And… “ Sicheng suddenly stopped speaking, almost as if he was afraid of what he was going to say next. 

“And?” 

“My heat never came.” he mumbled. Well that would do it. 

“When were you supposed to get it?” the older omega asked. But, deep down he had a feeling that the other omega was pregnant. All the signs were there. 

“T..two weeks” Sicheng whispered, looking down at his lap shamefully. 

Jaehyun sighed as he got up and left the room for a minute, reappearing with a test kit in hand. 

“Okay, here’s the plan. You take these and find out for sure. Once we know, we can go from there.” he smiled

Sicheng slowly stood up so as to not aggravate his dizziness, and entered the small bathroom. He followed the directions on the box. They were simple, pee on the two sticks, wait five minutes, get your answer. 

Those five minutes were some of the most agonising for the young omega. He sat on the edge of the bathtub, his right knee bouncing nervously as he waited for the timer to go off. 

Once those five minutes were up, Sicheng lifted up the two sticks, and immediately felt tears prick the corner of his eyes as he slumped down on the cold tiled floor. Shit. How was he supposed to tell Yuta that he was pregnant with their child ? Sicheng was terrified of doing it alone.

Jaehyun had quietly gone to check on Sophie, who was still napping, and as he reached the bathroom door, he heard a thud. He knocked on the door, and slowly opened the door to see the younger omega curled up in a ball.

Silently, he sat down next to Sicheng and held him close as he sobbed. It was clear what the two tests had read. Jaehyun knew better than most what the other omega was feeling in this moment, and that having someone with you was a great support. 

  
  
  


_“Don’t worry, I’m here. Everything will be okay.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 8 I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts below. Also come follow me on twt @sunshineboyhobi. I tweet about updates on my stories and future fics. 
> 
> Stay healthy and happy everyone, 
> 
> Alex xx


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone here is the final chapter for this work I hope you enjoy it. I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story, commented or left a kudos it means so much to me. This was my first ever story that I've written and I'm very proud of the way it turned out. Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Over the last two years things had changed quite a bit for the group. Sophie was now three years old, talking and running around the dorm happily. All of the members doted on her, their own little princess. Her personality was beginning to develop too , and you could see both Johnny and Jaehyun’s traits, as well as her own unique characteristics. 

Sophie was naturally shy, but when she was around people she was comfortable with she became more outgoing. She also had an air of independence about her, and had a sense of what she was doing. The little girl was also now a noona to Yuta and Sicheng’s little boy, whom she was fiercely protective of. 

Speaking of Yuta and Sicheng, they welcomed a little boy, Nakamoto Chu, who was now fourteen months old. He was a bright happy little boy with Yuta’s huge eyes and Sicheng’s soft features. As the couple were both still in separate groups, and thus living in separate dorms , they split their time with the little boy. However, Chu spent most of his time in the Wayv dorm, as he was still so young, and needed to be close to his amma. 

Sicheng had had a rough pregnancy, and the lack of close contact with the alpha due to their schedules took a toll on him. And on top of that, Yuta was delayed to Chu’s birth due to the 127 boys only arriving into Korea that night. Despite that he arrived just in time to be there when Chu was born in the early hours of the morning on the 27 October. 

Now, with the knowledge that their other members could work as a couple, some of the other boys began to announce their courtship. This included Jungwoo and Lucas, and Jaehyun was pleased to see his best friend so happy, the younger omega deserved the best. 

  
  


* * *

The door creaked open slowly, as tiny socked feet padded along the carpeted floor, before jumping onto the bed. The little girl could hardly contain her excitement. Today was a special day, and Sophie promised to keep the plans a secret ! 

“Happy birthday Eomma!” she exclaimed loudly, while subsequently jumping on top of Jaehyun in excitement. The omega had woken up when Johnny had left the bed earlier that morning, and had been lightly dozing before Sophie had promptly crept into the room. 

“Is it ?” he gasped, even though he knew what today was. Jaehyun always liked to downplay his birthday, favouring to keep it small and casual. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his birthday necessarily, he just wasn’t someone who enjoyed being the centre of attention. Ironic for an idol. 

“Yes it is !” Sophie giggled, nuzzling into the omega’s neck, scenting him lightly. The sweet smell of chocolate filled the room, making Jaehyun’s inner omega content. He couldn’t imagine a life now without Sophie in it. She was his light, and made everyday so much better. Jaehyun gazed down at the little girl, while running his fingers through her soft dark curls. His mind drifted back to his birthday three years ago, spent beside Sophie in an incubator. Now she was here, in his arms, this was a much better way to spend a birthday. 

At that moment he was snapped out of his thoughts by Johnny who strolled into the room with a plate of toast and a cup of coffee. 

“Happy birthday Jae” he smiled, placing the breakfast on the side table before promptly leaning in close to give his omega a kiss. Johnny then moved to his side of the bed, lying down on the soft mattress. 

“And you, little miss Sophie, I thought you were supposed to wait for me.” he stated, pulling the duvet back, revealing the little girl. 

“Sorry da, got excited” she pouted, identical to Jaehyun’s. It made Johnny’s heart melt. She looked like him, even more so now she was getting older, thus the alpha loved to see her exhibit Jaehyun’s traits too. Like the omega, Sophie was naturally shy around people she didn’t know, but became more outgoing once she became comfortable with them. 

“That’s okay little one, why don’t you go fetch Eomma’s birthday present” he smiled as the little girl’s face lit up as she ran off to get the birthday present that she had both picked out and made. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything hyung.” Jaehyun murmured as Johnny produced his own gift for the omega. 

“I know , but it’s your birthday and you deserve them Jae.” the alpha spoke, as he placed a light kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek. “The real surprise comes later” he added mischievously. 

“Hyung what have you done?” Jaehyun sighed. 

“You will just have to wait and see.” Johnny smiled, as the little girl ran back into the room, gift-bag in hand. 

  
  


* * *

“Hyung where are we going?” Jaehyun whined as Johnny led him up _another_ flight of stairs. He was aware that the alpha had planned something special for his birthday, but this seemed very suspect. 

“Okay we are here.” Johnny announced as they reached the top of the stairs. He pushed the door, which opened out onto the roof of the building. There was a table and two chairs in the middle of the space, decorated beautifully. There were fairy lights strung up around the space.

“ I know you don’t like to make a huge fuss for your birthday, but I still wanted to mark the occasion, in a quiet setting that you can be comfortable in” Johnny smiled. 

Jaehyun was at a loss for words. He quickly reached up to his cheek to wipe away the stray tear that had fallen. Johnny knew him so well, knew what he liked and where he would feel most at ease. 

“You did all of this for me?”

“Of course, I love you Jae. You deserve this and so much more.” Johnny smiled fondly “I also had a little help with the setup” 

The building in question had a wonderful view of the city skyline , and wasn’t too cold for February. The couple stood admiring the lights of Seoul before sitting down at the small table. 

“Happy birthday Jaehyun” the alpha spoke as the pair clinked their glasses in cheers. 

The rest of the night was wonderful, the two enjoying their alone time without any other members or children accompanying them. Just an alpha and omega celebrating a birthday dinner. But it was not over yet. Johnny still had one thing left to do. He had been planning it for weeks, and was secretly nervous for Jaehyun’s reaction. But he had to bite the bullet, it was now or never. 

Johnny produced a small black box from his pocket. Jaehyun’s eyes widened in realisation, he’d figured it out already. “Johnny what are you doing?” he questioned, slightly frantically. 

He opened the box which held a plain silver ring. 

  
  


“I know you aren’t one for massive spectacles or getting down on one knee so I’ll just sit here and say it. Jung Yoonoh, since the moment I first met you I knew you were the one. From when we were just trainees in SM entertainment until now I have loved you. How could I not love this beautiful talented omega, who’s friendship got me through some of my darkest days. I was this gangly 18 year old Chicago kid who knew nothing, and this teenager made my days less dull with his shy smile and dimples. How could I not love someone who is tough and brave, but also has a heart of gold. Who is the mother of my child, the reason I am a father to the most beautiful little girl. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, and I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. Because, it’s always been you Jaehyun. I have never loved someone as much as you, and I never will. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

He took a breath, looking at Jaehyun, who had a wide smile on his face, while a stray tear mark could be seen on his cheek. 

“Jung Yoonoh, will you marry me and be my mate ?” Johnny asked gently. 

_“Yes, of course I will”_

  
  


**_Fin_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the epilogue I hope it was satisfactory for you all. Please let me know what you thought of it. Also let me know in the comments if you would like to see a Yuta & Sicheng spinoff :) Lastly come follow me on twt @sunshineboyhobi for updates on future fics 
> 
> Thank you all again, 
> 
> Alex xx


End file.
